No Life
by SquishyFiend
Summary: Ever lost someone?yea we all do.Look inside the Life and Death of inuyasha in a oneshot.T for language.R.I.P ALEC J MYERS


Don't own inuyasha so yea.

AN:fairly sad story with some twist of romance.This story is dedicated to _Alec James Myers R.I.P_.**DO NOT READ IF SOFT HEARTED!**

* * *

It was a cold but fairly warm day in California.People walked passed a small white house that had a tree in front with flowers bloosiming around it.These people didn't even know that today was a tragic day.

Inuyasha woke up from a very bad hangover.Inuyasha,miroku,shippo,koga and sesshomaru had gone over to a friends house for a going away party.Inuyasha's vison was blurry when he woke.He shook his head alttile but that only made it worse.'i need a adveal'He thought.He walked to were the kitchen door was and almost triped over someone.He looked down to see koga cuddled with ayame.Koga mumbled alittle but fell back to sleep with his arm over ayame.'ok one where the hell am i?'.Inuyasha looked around at his surrondings and seen he was at his house with acouple people laying around on the floors or couches.He heard someone getting up but only saw it was kagome.She smiled up at him but stummbled.

"hey"she whisperd and stood up on her tipey toes to kiss him.

"hey,you ok?"he asked."yea just a really bad headach".

Inuyasha smiled and got a advil out of the cabnet for him and kagome.He took two with a swig of water and seen kagome doing the same."come on,lets get back to sleep".Inuyasha grabed her by her waist and went to his room.

A few hours later everyone woke up with similar headachs that went away quickly.Everyone felt like going home so they ether took there own car or asked inuyasha."what the hell i have to take you all home!"inuyasha growled.koga,shippo and miroku needed alift but they asked miroku to ask him.Inuyasha grabed his keys and went into his car."you guys own me gas money".

"whatever mutt-face"koga said from the backseat.

Inuyasha growled but said nothing of it.He pulled out of his driveway and to koga,shippo and mirkou's house."i don't see why you can't walk"inuyasha said pulling into the dirt driveway.They got out of the car and said there goodbyes.Inuyasha looked into his rearview mirror and seen no one coming so he pulled out.What he didn't hear was a car coming 70 mph on his side.Inuyasha pulled out and...

_CRASH!_

The car hit inuyasha's side.Inuyasha's world went into a darkening state.Miroku was about to shut the door to his house when he heard a crash.Miroku turned to see inuyasha's car demolished."SHIT!"he yelled well running to the car.Koga and Shippo heard him yell so they went outside."what happ-".They didn't finsh because of the site before them.They driver side was dented in and the hood had went up acouple feet.Shippo ran inside to call the ambulance well koga went to the car.Miroku was trying to get inuyasha out of the car but he was to heavy.Koga ran to the side of the car inuyasha was on and helped miroku.Just then they heard siren alarms going off.

"get him hooked up to a I.V"the doctor said working on inuyasha."he's looseing to much blood from his head sir"the nurse said."damn it!"he said slaming his fist into the table.Outside in the waiting everyone was frantic,wondering if inuyasha would be alright.Kagome was the worse off.The doctor came out of the E.R doors well the group gathered around him.He sighed and said"inuyasha has lost to much blood inside of his making him go into a coma,if inuyasha can't get better then im sorry but were going to have to pull the plug"he said sadly.The girls burst into tears well the guys sat on the chairs nearest them and put there heads down.

_TWO MONTHS LATER_...

The inu-gang lost some hope that inuyasha would ever wake up.There day was only going to get worse.The gang got into there cars to visit inu.When they asked to see him,the same doctor came out and jestured for them to follow.They sat in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to speak."inuyasha has not been recovering as fast as he is supposed to and it seems he will never come out of his coma,were sorry but...were going to have to pull the plug".They sat in scilence for a moment well the girls and some guys were crying saying it was there falt.

"it was none of your falts,fate will take us someday"a black haired women said.

"can we see him...for the last time?"miroku asked comferting sango

The doctor nodded and let them all in.They circled his bed and seen he had mechines hooked up to him well some of his hair was cut off.They looked down at there hanyou friend saying there last words before he went to the other side.They left and the doctor came in and pulled off his breathing mask.Inuyasha was dead.

* * *

AN:i know sad but this really happend to me.It suck because all i could do was cry this also went for my sister and brother although my brother took it the hardest.A message i want to send is that remember the good things you shared with them not there death.Death is only the next adventure in life.

REST IN PEACE _ALEC JAMES MYERS.WE LOVE YOU!_


End file.
